Cold Stares Through Warm Eyes
by NaturalGieling
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya have returned to the Leaf Village and discover in-love Sakura. This gives Naruto a sudden feeling of hate, who's the man that Sakura love? OCSaku and Naru?…
1. Prologue: Foreshadow

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other anime references used throughout the story from now and into the future. They're all owned by their fellow creators. I DO own all of my personal future jutsus and OCs.  
**

**For those of you a fan of my recreation and finishing of '****_Past Ties of Love_****' originally created by SakuraFairy1900. I'm sorry to say that due to me taking on a co-writer, my original timeline that I had completely planned out was ruined and I must find a way to fix the story or a way to work around it. But enough of my rambling about another story, let explain this one. For anyone who's watched the anime or read the manga of Naruto, I've decided to recreate the series but I've decide to remove Sai from the team and replace him with my personal OC. You will learn his background mostly within the next 10 chapters (hopefully). The reason behind me taking Sai out was, I hate Sai with a fucking passion and saw no reason for him. He was completely oblivious and easily manipulated by people, mostly Danzo. But with him gone, I saw that the series can be manipulated with very little changes and keeping the story but I'm changing a few things as possible. The new character, my OC, won't be oblivious except to the whole love thing at first. But anyways, move to the story. Starting with the Prologue, ****_Foreshadow._**

* * *

_Somewhere dark, damp and underground_

The sound of feet hitting the ground and heavy panting can be heard echoing through the dimly lit hallways. As the sounds of running stop, the sound of doors opening and slamming can be heard.

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A male voice that can be heard throughout the hallways, along with the other sounds echoing within the hallways. Suddenly a large explosion can be heard. As if, an entire section the mysterious underground labyrinth had been destroyed by storage room full of explosive tags. Hearing the sound, the man runs down the hallway till seeing a bright light piercing. The man runs through the light to find, that he's within a large crater and his friend is looking up towards at the outer rim. When he looks in the same direction he finds…

"Sasuke…" The man whispers at a barely audible level, where only his friend can hear him and stares in slight shock at him before turning back to 'Sasuke'.

'Sasuke' is a fair-skinned,muscular teenage boy with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair, which is spiky in the back with bangs. He's wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, with a small fan-like crest on his collar; dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, a purple rope belt around his waist tied in a bow in which he carries a sword and black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. As the man and his friend stare at Sasuke, who gives them a cold stare with no emotion showing within his cold eyes or through the neutral facial expression.

"Naruto… I see you are still wearing that orange eyesore of a jumpsuit. I also see that Kakashi decided to forget about his favorite student and got himself a replacement." Sasuke says with some to hardly any sarcasm within already his cold voice towards 'Naruto' and his friend.

Naruto bears crystal-clear cerulean eyes and yellowish-blond, spiky hair held up by a long black bandanna-like forehead protector. He's wearing an orange tracksuit. The jacket has black on around neck, on the shoulders, down the front and forearm part of the sleeves, a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back and black sandals. Orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee. However, Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics are the whisker marks on his face.

As Naruto was about to say something his friend places his arm within Naruto's general direction, cause Naruto to become slightly confused till seeing the blazing mad facial expressing showing but the eyes showed the coldblooded wanting of to kill.

"Naruto, I know how much you'd love to bring back Sasuke to Konoha; but, do you honestly believe that after everything he did to Sakura and yourself emotionally and most importantly the physical damage done can be fixed?" Naruto stares in shock at his friend's cold voiced words with trying to understand his meaning behind this sudden change of character.

"What the hell do you mean? I don't give a damn about the physical pain, time heals all wounds~" Naruto says with confusion, shock, disbelief and anger before he way rudely cut-off by his friend.

"But they can heal wounds and they can't heal scars. Scars are meant to be a permanent reminder of one's falls and heartbreaks. Whether you want to admit it or not, even if we can get Sasuke to come back to Konoha by force or he's willing; what's stopping him from leaving again?"

"So, what are you saying we should do?" Before his friend has time to answer Naruto's question a female with shoulder-length bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin and an older male with short spiky brown hair and almond-shaped onyx eyes come busting through one of the destroyed doorways. The female is wearing a red top with white circular designs and a zipper, but without short sleeves; black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors and a red clothed forehead protector used like a headband. The older male is wearing the basic clothing that most Jonin instructors which is a long sleeve dark navy blue shirt, a flack jack with red spiral symbol on the back and a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face.

"Even Sakura is here… The only thing we are missing now is Kakashi,and then we can have the former Team 7 and the New Team 7 all in one gathering."Sasuke says with some moresarcasm within cold voice. He turns his full attention towards Naruto once again and jumps from the edge of the crater and with amazing speed, leans on Naruto hold one hand on his sword and the other on Naruto's shoulder. "Even though it seems like wasn't at first; it seems you still haven't changed one bit, have you, Naruto? You still think you can 'save' me, but I've decided I'm going to truly end the bonds I thought I destroyed at the Final Valley; three years ago." With those words, Sasuke quickly pulls his sword and attempts to stab a still stunned Naruto.

* * *

_Within Naruto's mindscape_

As the world around Naruto got dark, he suddenly appears in front of two giant jail cell doors, with a piece of paper with the kenji for the word seal, with in a sewer type area. Behind the cage, a nine-story tall reddish-orange fox with nine whipping tails. Naruto walks up to the cage the fox and looks with no emotion on his face and stops several feet from the doors."Foolish boy, you truly are pathetic. You allow your human emotions,such as hope and shock, judge you decisions. But now, if you won't use my charka willingly; then, I'll force my charka through."

"I don't think so." Suddenly Sasuke appears behind Naruto and walks around him. As he stares into the cage holding the beast, the liquid beneath them begins to bubble an Orange-like red substance that takes the form of a giant fox head with piecing feral red eyes and sharp carnivore teeth with a foxy grin. Sasuke then grabs the fox by the nose and hands on staring deep with his eyes, being Crimson with 3 tomoes surrounding the pupil, into its eyes; showing no emotion. "So this is where all of your hidden power comes from? I'm not impressed."

"Those eyes… I've seen them before. Do you know Madara Uchiha, kid?" With that said, Sasuke grips the fox and begins to twist his wrist only to be stopped by a foot connecting directly to his face hard. The grip and the sudden burst of motion cause the fox the explode into an orange-like red water like substance.

"It's not very friendly or polite to invade another person mind without permission, Sasuke." Naruto turns his head to the sudden voice and owner to the foot, not only to see his friend but the change within his eyes.

"Furanku? You're a~ ?!" His voice is suddenly cut-off when his vision suddenly goes black.

* * *

**Thank you reading the story to this point. Please give me your opinions, where it be good or bad. All opinions help. I don't rage or get mad if flames are made, unless it's completely irrelevant to this story. But that you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon...**

**Time Posted: 11:40 pm on March 2nd, 2014. (My birthday was 20 minutes away).**


	2. Chapter 1 - Homecoming & Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other anime references used throughout the story from now and into the future. They're all owned by their fellow creators. I DO own all of my personal future jutsus and OCs.**

* * *

**Responses to Comments:**

**DiizGiirlJess:** Thank you think that and hopefully you can enjoy the first official chapter of _'Cold Stares Through Warm Eyes'._

**Mimilover10:** To answer your question of "WHY did you stop there?!" the answer is very simple, why would I ruin should a big moment so early. Plus I'm evil when it comes to cliffhangers, when I know that they are good myself.

**SakuraFairy1990:** Thank you for the Happy Birthday, it real meant a lot. Considering what my day was like, then. Just knowing that my story was being read and getting support was a good present. Also, you aren't a fairy, you're an angel.

Now that all comments have been replied too... I think it's time for the first official chapter of _'Cold Stares Through Warm Eyes', **Homecoming & Meeting**_

* * *

_5 Miles North of Konohagakure_

"Come on, Pervy Sage! I want to return him sometime within the next month." Can be heard, as two shadow-like figures are seen walking through the clearing of the think forest surrounding the area. As they come closer to the light you begin to see the spike golden blonde lock and orange jumpsuit of one of the figure, Naruto Uzumaki.

The other person however; a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', a green short shirt kimono with matching pants; underneath he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"I told you not to call me that, you little brat! I'm The Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya! You should show me respect!" 'Pervy Sage' or Jiraiya says as he looked over to Naruto with a face of anger. Naruto just turns his head towards the sage with a face of disappointment and disbelief.

"I'll stop calling you 'Pervy Sage', the day you decide to stop peeping on women in the hot springs and writing your stupid books… Which we both know will never happen, even if Grandma Tsunade crushed your testicles like peanut in a blender." With the imagine beginning to form within Jiraiya's mind, he pales white and covers his "little buddies" hoping it will never actually come to that.

"My books are piece of art with a very dramatic and plot-twisted story, you simply~" Jiraiya was then cut off with mid-sentence as they approached the Northern Gate of Konohagakure, with Naruto pulling him forward.

* * *

_Meanwhile Somewhere within Konohagakure_

As four figures are walking throughout Konohagakure, you notice that they are 1 Teenager and 3 preteens. The teenager is Sakura Haruno.

The preteen on the right side of her is Konohamaru. Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair, black eyes and a small chip in his tooth. He wore a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle, grey pants, and a long blue scarf.

Next to Konohamaru was Moegi. Moegi has orange hair tied up with red elastics, into two very large pigtails and a perpetual blush. She wore a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt and a layered skirt with mid thigh boots.

Finally next to Moegi was Udon. Udon had short brown hair, dark eyes and is characterised by the drip of snot always seen hanging from his nose. He wears a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals.

"So you had to catch Tora, the demon cat, as a mission again?" Sakura says to the preteens as they walk towards the village gate to pick up the entry sheet from the check-in station. "Believe it or not, when my team first started we did the exact same mission." The preteen looked in shock at the pink-haired chunin, who was a memory induced trace. Konohamaru was the one to finally snap Sakura out of her trace, when he snapped his finger in front of her face.

"So, before we started talking about Tora, you said something about Big Brother Naruto returing home sometime soon?" Konohamaru stated with much hope and desire within his young voice.

"Oh yeah… Lady Tsunade said Naruto and Master Jiraiya should be return within the week, but honestly I hope it really isn't too soon." Sakura says, with her head down and little happiness but more regret that anything within her voice.

"You still haven't found any way of telling Big Brother that you're over that traitor and found someone you want to be with?" Moegi said with much concern. Sakura shakes her head in a 'disapproving matter' that states the answer no.

As they approached the gate check-in box, one of the chunins jumps out of his seat and runs over with the check-in sheet. "You won't believe who just returned!" With much excitement within his voice, the chunin handed the sheet over to Sakura. After reading the check-ins, she pales and begins running towards the village; dropping the sheet in the process. Seeing the sheet on the ground, Konohamaru picks up the sheet and begins reading it himself and finding himself then dragging his two comrades towards the same direction of the distraught Sakura. As the four ninjas are running they suddenly here~

"Hey Everyone! Naruto Uzumaki is back!" Hearing the voice , Sakura then starts jumping on the roofs towards the voice.

When she finally reaches the general area of the voice, she notices it within an alleyway with Jiriaya starting at the top of a large telephone pole, with Naruto standing on top of it. "Naruto? Hey Naruto, is that really you up there? When did you get back?" Naruto hearing the voice looks down to see Sakura.

"Yeah, it's really me. I just got back 3 minutes ago… Hang on; I'm on my way down." With the being said he places charka with the soles of his feet and slides down the pole, like a rappel. Once fully placed on the ground, he walks over to Sakura and instantly notices the height difference between them, with him being slightly taller. "Hey, I guess after two and a half years of being away, I can finally say I finally grew into my height. Eh, Sakura?" This earns a small chuckle. Only to be cut off by a new voice that slightly scared her and confused Naruto.

"Hey Cherry Blossom! I've been looking for you everywhere… I'd figure you'd be at the gate when I returned, but I guess the saying is true. 'Expect the unexpected, no matter what." Naruto looks around for the source the voice only to find, it was on the same pole he guess climbed from. The voice's owner was a male shinobi's.

The Shinobi was roughly around the same height as Naruto. He has fairly tanned skin, long spiky black hair (which was tied into a ponytail; _Think of Gohan's hair when he trained with Piccolo or Goku_) and deep ocean cerulean eyes like Naruto's. The only difference between this man's eyes and Naruto's was this man held a burn hate for revenge behind his cheerful expression. The man wore the typical Leaf Chunin outfit; however instead of the typical long sleeved turtleneck, his right arm sleeve wasn't past his elbow and had a slightly destroyed headband with Mountains on it as part its sleeve design. The left arm sleeve was long with the red swirl on the shoulder. On his back was longsword with red leather-wrapped around hilt and a metal bar as the handguard. With his right arm exposed, you notice on his forearm that he tattoo on it. The tattoo has the five kenjis for the five charka elements in a pentagon formation surrounding a yin-yang symbol with a fox head in the middle.

To Naruto, for some odd reason felt anger and hatred towards him but didn't know yet. Not to mention and slightly tempted to the challenge this man can hold for him. To dislike someone they never met before was odd to him, but really questioned him mind was, 'How does he know Sakura?'

"Sorry about that, you remember he tell you about Naruto? Well he returned about 2 minutes before you did and I went looking for him, sorry…" Sakura looking up to the pole with slightly guilty and displeasure. But the shinobi seemed more interested in Naruto, then he did about Sakura.

"Oh really? Let me guess that the one in the kill me orange jumpsuit, not that anything is wrong with that~" Naruto's face goes from slightly insulted to relieved. "~is Naruto, right?" Naruto gives his fox-like grin to the man. The man seeing this, he jumps from the pole and lands on the ground, not before doing a complete 720 Frontflip and landing in a crotched stance.

The man slowly gets up from his crotched position and stands directly in front of Naruto, looking directly into his eyes. Looking as if he was getting all the information he need with only eye contact. Once finally breaking eye contact the shinobi backs away slightly. "They say if you look into a person's eyes long enough that you can read their entire life and memories, as if it was an open book. And from what I can tell if, my life and yours are similar but not only that you hate me with any type of reasoning behind it." Naruto in complete shock, just stares with nothing able to say to respond. This man was able to tell what he was thinking with eye contact only? Impossible!

"How is that~" Naruto was cut off.

"~possible? No one can truly read minds by eye contact allow. Normally that would be true, but you can hide anything from me." Naruto is shock that this man not only completed his sentence but answered it as well. "Before I leave to give me mission report to Lady Hokage, I'd figure I'd at least be kind enough to tell you my name. My name is… Furanku Kurimuson!" Which that said, a whirlpool of flames and rocks surrounded 'Furanku' and disappeared along with whirlpool.

"I can't believe that the only two members of the entire Village Hidden in the Mountains are not only brothers but from the Kurimuson Clan." Jiriaya said in complete shock.

* * *

**Thank you reading the story to this point. Please give me your opinions, where it be good or bad. All opinions help. I don't rage or get mad if flames are made, unless it's completely irrelevant to this story. But that you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon...**

**Time Posted: 4:15 am on March 8nd, 2014.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Kurimuson Clan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other anime references used throughout the story from now and into the future. They're all owned by their fellow creators. I DO own all of my personal future jutsus and OCs.**

* * *

**Responses to Comments:**

**DiizGiirlJess****: **To answer you question, I'm not giving any spoilers besides the prologue. As for the Eyes of Revenge and comparing to Sasuke, you'll be seeing a lot more comparisons between Furanku and the Rookie 12. As for him being a jerk, I was the exact same way to even one before. So basically, this character is m, But my question to you is, do you like this story, even though you don't like Furanku (at the moment)?

**SEE EM:** I fully understand the comment, sorry?

**Guest:** I'm really trying my best to get this story to the people as fast as I can, but with everything that is going on I only get an hour to write a weekday. But I've been successful with Saturdays in a row.

* * *

Now that all comments have been replied too... I think it's time for the second official chapter of _'Cold Stares Through Warm Eyes__', **The Kurimuson Clan**_

* * *

"What do you mean by 'only two members of the entire Village Hidden in the Mountains', Pervy Sage?" Naruto says with much confusion as he looks at Jiraiya, who's face seems to go from shock to depression. But before he has the chance to answer the question, Sakura confronts him as well.

"You also said that the two are brothers from the Kurimuson Clan, who are they? Because I don't remember anything about a clan named that." Jiraiya just sighs and begins to rub his head, as if he tries to think a logical response to the question asked.

"Let's first start with answering Sakura's question first. As you know, Furanku has the last name of Kurimuson. The Kurimusons where a very deadly clan and were at one point on par with the Senju and Uchiha Clans in power. The Kurimuson Clan was know not only for its unique ability to combine fire and lightning chakra to make Inferno Style jutsus, but they where know for their use of Blood Weapons and Jutsus~" Jiraiya was then cut off as Naruto raised his hand, like a little elementary student needing to use the bathroom. Jiraiya looks at him and points his finger at naruto, as if you say 'what's the question?'.

"What are Blood Weapons and Blood Jutsus?" Jiraiya sighing again at the feeling of a short summary wasn't going to help his case.

"Blood Jutsus allows the user to control their blood or someone else's blood that has touched their own, it's similar to Water jutsus. Blood Weapons are weapons that are forged the blood of the user and the more blood and chakra used the stronger the weapon. With enough blood and chakra, the Kurimuson clan could make a sword that was strong enough to cut 5 mountians in half without dulling the blade. Does that answer your question, Naruto?" Naruto simply nods his head in approval and shock.

"Alright then, where was I?" After a short pause of trying to regain his train of thought, Jiraiya looks at the two ninjas with a serious look upon his face. "Due to face that they used their own blood to make their weapons and used for their best jutsus, the where well versed in close combat. But the most dangerous part about the Kurimuson Clan was, they could heal extremely fast" Stopping for a second and staring directly at Naruto. "You could say that they could be on par with yours, Naruto." Naruto stares in complete shock, not only wondering how it was possible that another person could heal as fast as him but an entire clan. See that Naruto finally snapped out of his stupor, Jiraiya continued.

"At one point the Leaf and the Mountain where allies beyond used trades. People started to settle in both villages and even start families, including the Hyugas and Uchihas. Even though it was mostly branch members of the Hyuga clan and low ranked Uchihas, the two clans where able to find happiness within the village and it's head clan, The Kurimuson Clan. The Kurimuson Clan was not only the main family but it's leader. The tattoo on Furanku's forearm was the mark only given to those how where to be the next Yamakage. Each kenji started that no matter who you where, the five elemental nations where strong as one. The Yin-yang symbol was the light and dark of souls, but the fox head was a symbol of the spirit animal that one possesses."

"Do you mean like a tailed beast?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his stomach; around the abdomen area were the seal for the Nine-tailed fox, which was sealed within him, was located. Jiraiya noticing this quickly thinks of an explaination to calm the nervous blonde.

"No, more like… How you would describe and compare someone's person or spirit animal, do you understand?" Naruto stares the Sannin for a few second absorbing the information given to him, before replaying.

"A little, but what's a spirit animal?" Sakura looks at Naruto, and takes a deep and heavy sigh of disappointment, in Naruto.

"You honestly never paid attention to Iruka-sensei, didn't you?" Naruto chuckles slightly, as he gived a fox-like grin towards the girl, while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Sakura just sighs again. "A spirit animal is a symbol of the traits and skills that you are supposed to learn or have, which means Furanku's a fox. So in a way, he's~" Jiraiya says full of himself before being cut-off by a familiar voice.

"~a lot like you, Naruto?" The group looks over to see Furanku leaning on the wood fence in disappointment. "Honestly, I don't fully understand how you know so much about my former clan, considering that we keep things like abilities and fighting styles secret; I'm guessing that after the Mountain Village Massacre that you went to look for survivors and maybe knowledge on the history of the village, didn't you?" Jiraiya looked at the mysterious boy with a little bit of fear.

"Honestly, I don't care. I loved my former village, more that the Leaf; but all the information you probably found was only the surface" Furanku walks over the Jiraiya and hands him a slip of paper. "Come over the my house later and I'll show you something only my clan's eyes were only meant to see." As Furanku starts walking away, he stops one last time and looks towards group.

"Oh! By the way, Lady Tsunade said that if you aren't in her office within the next 5 minutes; she was going to make a protein shake out of the testicles and make you drink it, Master Jiraiya." With that said, Furanku is surrounded in a whirlpool of flames and rocks, and then disappears along with whirlpool.

"I think we better hurry to the Hokage's office, eh Naruto?" But when Jiraiya turned around, Naruto and Sakura were already gone. When he looked towards the Hokage Tower, he saw the two teenagers jumping from the roofs towards their destination. When he realized this, Jiraiya began running after then shouting.

"Wait for me, you little brats!"

* * *

**Thank you reading the story to this point. Please give me your opinions, where it be good or bad. All opinions help. I don't rage or get mad if flames are made, unless it's completely irrelevant to this story. But that you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon...**

**Time Posted: 2:15 am on March 15th, 2014.**


	4. Author's Note - Informational Update

I'm incredibly sorry about not posting a chapter withing the last few weeks, I've recently been going through a lot of trouble at home and having some health issues. I was recently released form the hospital within the last 24 hours of posting this but I promise that an update WILL happen within the next 10 days. Other than that, I really hate writer's block because when you get it (in my case however); you get very anger at every little thing involving criticism or nothing involving the story. But with that being said, I'd figure that I'd at least answer to your comments and/or question from the last chapter.

* * *

**Responses to Comments:**

* * *

**MK loves NaruSaku:** Could you do us Narusaku fans a favor and remove Naruto from the character filter. This story is present in the Narusaku filter. If this isn't going to be a Narusaku story please remove Naruto from the list.

**My Reply: **Honestly I don't give a fuck about your option on who I can and can't place within my character search bar. The reason behind Naruto being no pair with anyone at the moment, it because I'm like on giving him a bloodline (Kekki Genki) in order to have multiple girls or maybe gain a little more awareness for a certain girl's father. _*wink wink* _But as for removing Naruto from the filter. _**NO!**_ And any other NaruSaku fan that comes in MY fanfiction and wants to come in and tell me what to do is messing with the wrong motherfucker.

* * *

**DiizGiirlJess:** I don't give up on the story so easily. I mean sure I don't like him so much right now... But hopefully it'll change. So yes i still do like the story. Its different but I like different. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway.

But is Furanku the guy Sakura likes ? Well I can't wait to find out.

Thanks for the update ! (I thank in every chapter) xD Update soon!

**My Reply:** I'm not offend in anyway with your previous comments and I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as I am writing (when I don't have family and health issues or writer's block). As for your question, I can't answer that question till I have an answer myself. So just like you, I can't wait to find out the answer.

* * *

**AVP5:** Update soon please

**My Reply:** I know it's not a chapter but I'm glad it's some sort of update.

* * *

**Hektols:** Well, I will be frank, I don't like it, but it is more about my prejudices against OCs, when I see Furanku I only see a Mary Sue: Attractive, intelligent, no faults, tragic past, super cool and powerful bloodline limit, made what the main character couldn't do, becomes the spotlight...

Sorry if I sound harsh, just remember that this is not the kind of story I like, I'm not saying that it is bad.

**My Reply:** Considering you just called Furanku, a Mary Sue, it makes me wonder... Doesn't that mean Sasuke was a Mary Sue as well. But trust me, every though I _REALLY_ hate spoilers (I mean **_REALLY!_**hate them); Furanku is going to die during the Pain Arc. I'm not going to continue with who killed him, how he died or what the the cause of death was but it will be one of the biggest tear jerker moments compared to Hinata trying fighting Deva Path Pain to save Naruto and confessing.

As for intelligence, Furanku is about as smart as Naruto before Shippuden when it comes to battle stategy. I consider him more of the voice of reason that Naruto wanted but can't ignore. Atrractive? Please... The only person who has eyes on him, kind of, is Sakura. Tragic past? Clan and Village wiped out, yes. Super cool and powerful bloodline limit? Being able to manipulate blood was an idea I got after reading Deadman's Wonderland and Black Blood (a Naruto fanfiction, I like it). But remember every bloodline has a weak point. As for being the spotlight, Naruto will still be stronger.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry about the 'no-updating' status of this story but like I said before with the next 10 days after posting this, I promise you'll get an official update with a real chapter. Also you probably are wondering a little to why I didn't post a fake chapter as a joke for this story. Honestly, I saw no point of writing something completely pointless and most or probably will think it's just a prank. Plus, I love pulling pranks on people in person because I love the sight of someone's reaction to them. It's was probably a bad idea considering I pulled a prank on my neighbor, who was a retire cop involving fireworks in his toilet. **

**But thank you reading the story to this point. Please give me your opinions, where it be good or bad. All opinions help. I don't rage or get mad if flames are made, unless it's completely irrelevant to this story. But that you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon...**

**Time Posted: 12:15 am on April 20th, 2014.**


End file.
